A Miraculous Outcome
by maidmisachan
Summary: Misaki and Usui are happily married and have a daughter named Yuri that's around 12 years old. She's watching Miraculous Ladybug on TV in the living room, and she asks her parents to watch it with her. After they watch a few episodes, Yuri leaves the house to go hang out with her friends, leaving Misaki and Usui alone together. What devious plan will Usui come up with?


**A Miraculous Outcome**

Description: Misaki and Usui are happily married and have a daughter named Yuri that's around 12 years old. She's watching Miraculous Ladybug on TV in the living room, and she asks her parents to watch it with her. After they watch a few episodes, Yuri leaves the house to go hang out with her friends. Misaki and Usui are now alone in their house on the couch in their living room.

"You know...you stuttered a lot around me whenever I teased you, almost like Marinette," Takumi said.  
Misaki stared at him in surprise. "What? I did not!"  
"Did too." Takumi smirked.  
"Ok, s-so I did a few times! But you made me n-nervous!" Misaki stuttered.  
"Because I was 'purrretty' distracting," said Takumi with a smug grin on his face.  
Misaki face palmed. "Great, now that cat guy's rubbed off on you. So does that mean I'll be hearing puns all day?"  
Takumi said nothing and continued to grin smugly.  
"...I'll take that as a yes." Misaki gets up off the couch, and starts walking away.  
"My lady, where are you going?" Takumi asked.  
Misaki stops walking, and her right eyebrow begins to twitch. "I'm going upstairs to do some work."  
"It's because of the puns, isn't it?" Takumi asked.  
"Somewhat, yes. But I really do have some work to do," Misaki stated.  
"You could bring your work down here," Takumi suggested.  
Misaki turned around. "Why?"  
"Because I want to spend time watching my lovely Misa-chan work with me next to her," Takumi said with an innocent, adorable expression.  
"...ok," Misaki said.

Two minutes later, Misaki comes back downstairs with her work. She immediately begins going through her files and types up notes on her laptop. Takumi watches her intently while Misaki barely notices he's even there.

"Meow."  
Misaki's concentration is broken and she glances around the room. "...did you just hear something?"  
"Hear what?" Takumi asks.  
"...nevermind." Misaki resumes typing on her laptop.  
"Meowwwww." Misaki glances up from her work once again, and looks around the room frantically.  
"Okay, I definitely heard something this time," Misaki said.  
"What did you hear?" Takumi asks.  
"A cat meowing."  
"It's only the neighbor's cat outside." Takumi points to the jet black cat with emerald green eyes on the windowsill.  
Misaki nods slowly. "Oh...right." She begins working again.  
Takumi leans in closer to Misaki and whispers seductively in her right ear. "Meowwww."  
Misaki jumps slightly. "It WAS you!" Misaki yells, covering her ear with her hand.  
Takumi grins widely.  
"Takumi!" Misaki yells.  
Takumi whines while rubbing his head against her shoulder, "But Misa-chan's been ignoring me this whole time."  
Misaki stiffens, and a blush begins to creep up her face, "W-what are you d-doing?"  
"Heheh, see, you do still stutter."  
"Forget that! Why are you acting like a cat?"  
"Just thought I'd do something different." Takumi closes her laptop and places it on the coffee table in front of them.  
"Hey, why'd you do that? I wasn't done yet!" Misaki complains.  
Takumi grins, "You can take a break."  
"But I don't want to, I want to finish my work," Misaki says.  
Takumi chuckles. "You're still not getting the message are you?"

Misaki blinks in confusion. "What message?"  
Takumi smirks deviously at Misaki, and then lightly pounces on her. Misaki turns bright red, her expression a mix of realization and surprise.  
"Do you get the message now, my lady?" Usui asks seductively.  
"I- uh-um…," Misaki stutters. "Takumi!"  
Takumi chuckles and then says with a grin, "I may be Takumi in the streets, but for now I am Chat Noir in the sheets."  
Misaki groans. "You're still imitating that cat guy?"  
"Why not? He is a lot like me." Takumi states a matter of factly.  
Misaki stares into his emerald eyes and mumbles, "Well...he does have your eyes...and messy blonde hair."  
Takumi smiles. "Mhmm...and he comes up with clever ways to flirt, like me."  
Misaki snorts. "Well, your way of flirting is more enjoyable than his-," She quickly covers her mouth.  
Takumi grins smugly. "What was that Misa-chan?"  
"Nothing!"  
"I believe you said you enjoooyed my flirting?"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too, my dear."  
"I did not!" Misaki protests, still blushing.  
Takumi laughs lightly while shaking his head. "Your stubbornness, along with your embarrassment and cuteness is so..." He leans in closer towards Misaki's face, "...irresistible."  
Misaki stares at him with wide eyes. Both her ears and her entire face are now red with embarrassment. Takumi hums laughingly.

Just then the front door opens, and Yuri walks into the house.  
"Mom, Dad, I'm back. I forgot to grab my phone before I lef..." she stops talking when she sees Usui hovering over Misaki. She then covers her eyes with her right hand.  
"I'm just gonna grab my phone and leave. Pretend I'm not here," Yuri says hurriedly and runs upstairs.  
"Takumi GET OFF!" Misaki demands, while pushing Takumi's chest.  
"Why? She said we could continue." Takumi states.  
"I don't want our daughter to continue seeing us like this! Come on!" Misaki yells pleadingly, still pushing his chest away from her to no avail.

Yuri then walks down the stairs, still not looking at them as she passes by the living room. She stops at the front door and says, "Oh by the way Mom and Dad...the way you two are positioned reminds me of Ladybug and Chat Noir. See ya!" She then smiles and walks out the front door.  
Misaki stares back at the front door in disbelief.  
Takumi looks at Misaki's face and cracks up. "She may have your looks, but she certainly has my personality."  
Misaki sighs, "Unfortunately...but it's just a kid's show, why would she get that idea?"  
Takumi responds, "I heard it was originally going to be for adults, but they changed the target audience midway through production."  
"Huh...that would explain some of the 'awkward' scenes in there," Misaki says.  
Takumi then grins mischievously, "We should roleplay in bed as them sometime."  
"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOU PERVERTED ALI-mmph!"  
She was silenced when Takumi kissed her.  
-End


End file.
